musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1942
Bands Formed * Artist Singles Released Rock Island Line (Railroad Song) Lead Belly Perdido Duke Ellington White Christmas Bing Crosby Why Don't You Do Right? Benny Goodman Stormy Weather Lena Horne Trav'lin' Light Paul Whiteman Orchestra Moon Mist Duke Ellington (I've Got a Gal In) Kalamazoo Glenn Miller and His Orchestra Night and Day Frank Sinatra Blues in the Night (My Mama Done Tol' Me) (Parts 1 & 2) Jimmie Lunceford Flying Home Lionel Hampton Cow-Cow Boogie Freddie Slack I've Heard That Song Before Harry James American Patrol Glenn Miller Wreck on the Highway Roy Acuff Ich weiß, es wird einmal ein Wunder gescheh'n Zarah Leander The White Cliffs of Dover Vera Lynn Brazil Xavier Cugat Paper Doll Mills Brothers Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me) Glenn Miller Hong Kong Blues Hoagy Carmichael Sleepy Lagoon Harry James Jersey Bounce Benny Goodman I Don't Know What Kind of Blues I Got Duke Ellington Blues in the Night Dinah Shore I Had the Craziest Dream Harry James That Ain't Right Nat King Cole Der Fuehrer's Face Spike Jones See See Rider Blues Bea Booze Serenade in Blue Glenn Miller Tangerine Jimmy Dorsey Let Me Play With Your Poodle Tampa Red The Thrill Is Gone Freddie Slack What's the Use of Getting Sober (When You Gonna Get Drunk Again) Louis Jordan Take This Hammer (Steel Drivin') Lead Belly Blues in the Night Benny Goodman Hayfoot, Strawfoot Duke Ellington Moonlight Cocktail Glenn Miller Well, Git It! Tommy Dorsey The Way You Look Tonight Benny Goodman Manhattan Serenade Tommy Dorsey Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me) The Andrews Sisters When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World) Lucky Millinder Jingle Jangle Jingle Kay Kyser Take It and Git Andy Kirk St. James Infirmary Blues (Parts 1 & 2) Artie Shaw You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To Dinah Shore Stormy Monday Blues Earl Hines I Don't Want to Walk Without You Harry James Juke Box Saturday Night Glenn Miller In the Blue of Evening Tommy Dorsey There Are Such Things Tommy Dorsey Workingman's Blues Brownie McGhee For Me and My Gal Judy Garland & Gene Kelly Clink, Clink, Another Drink Spike Jones I Want a Tall Skinny Papa Lucky Millinder Silent Night, Holy Night Bing Crosby Davon geht die Welt nicht unter Zarah Leander I Feel So Good Big Bill Broonzy Haul Away Joe Lead Belly Clarinet a la King Benny Goodman Moonlight Becomes You Glenn Miller We'll Meet Again Benny Goodman Manhattan Serenade Harry James The Lamp of Memory Benny Goodman I'm Gonna Move to the Outskirts of Town Big Bill Broonzy Night Train to Memphis Roy Acuff La paloma (The Dove) Marek Weber Deep in the Heart of Texas Bing Crosby The Mooche Sidney Bechet Don't Get Around Much Anymore The Ink Spots Skylark Woody Herman She Don't Love Me That Way Sonny Boy Williamson I Please Don't Leave Me Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys Dearly Beloved Glenn Miller Lili Marleen Lale Andersen Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition! Kay Kyser Skylark Glenn Miller Jingle Jangle Jingle Tex Ritter Easter Parade Harry James I'm on My Last Go-Round Lead Belly Deep in the Heart of Texas Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights Deep in the Heart of Texas Gene Autry Things Ain't What They Used to Be Johnny Hodges Mister Five by Five Harry James I Can't Believe That You're in Love With Me Ella Fitzgerald Savoy Lucky Millinder Walking and Looking Blues Blind Boy Fuller But Not for Me Harry James Arthur Murray Taught Me Dancing in a Hurry Jimmy Dorsey Boomtown Bill The Almanac Singers Ogeechee River Lullaby Cab Calloway Skylark Harry James At the President's Ball Glenn Miller Moonlight Becomes You Bing Crosby I'll Take Tallulah Tommy Dorsey and His Orch. On the Sunny Side of the Street Benny Goodman Yours Vera Lynn Strip Polka The Andrews Sisters Be Careful, It's My Heart Tommy Dorsey Wir machen Musik ... Ilse Werner Jumpin' in a Julep Joint Erskine Hawkins Unter der roten Laterne von St. Pauli Lale Andersen I'm Gonna Move to the Outskirts of Town (Parts 1 & 2) Jimmie Lunceford When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World) Les Brown Street of Dreams Tommy Dorsey My Old Flame Count Basie Wee Wee Hours Big Bill Broonzy Skylark Dinah Shore Deep in the Heart of Texas Tommy Tucker I Left My Heart at the Stage Door Canteen Russ Morgan Margie Bix Beiderbecke & His Orch. Knit One, Purl Two Glenn Miller I'm Not a Bad Gal Memphis Minnie That Old Black Magic Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights What Is This Thing Called Love Tommy Dorsey (There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover Kate Smith Chip Off the Old Block Glenn Miller Es geht alles vorüber, es geht alles vorbei Lale Andersen Winter Weather Fats Waller Lili Marleen Suzy Solidor Honey Stealin' Blues Doctor Clayton Ev'ry Night About This Time The Ink Spots Two O'Clock Jump Muggsy Spanier There's a Star-Spangled Banner Waving Somewhere Elton Britt 'Fore Day Rider Jay McShann This Life I'm Living Memphis Slim Sweet Eloise Glenn Miller For Me and My Gal Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians Sun Risin' Blues Big Joe Turner Night and Day Claude Thornhill Skylark Earl Hines "C" Blues Barney Bigard Love Is Mine Claude Thornhill Somebody Else Is Taking My Place Russ Morgan Full Moon Benny Goodman Holiday For Strings David Rose Piloten Lale Andersen My Devotion Vaughn Monroe Yesterday's Gardenias Glenn Miller I'm Getting Tired So I Can Sleep Claude Thornhill He's a Jelly-Roll Baker Lonnie Johnson When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World) Vaughn Monroe Carnival Artie Shaw Blues in the Night (My Mama Done Tol' Me) Big Joe Turner The Road to Morocco Bing Crosby Third Degree Blues Roosevelt Sykes If You Build a Better Mousetrap Jimmy Dorsey When the Roses Bloom Again Glenn Miller In the dugout Lidia Ruslanova My Little Cousin Benny Goodman Mistreated Harlan Leonard It Had to Be You Jimmie Lunceford Seitsemän tuntia onnehen Olavi Virta More Than You Know Count Basie Big Time Mama Champion Jack Dupree All Alone Blues Champion Jack Dupree I Left My Heart at the Stagedoor Canteen Sammy Kaye Sometimes I Feel Like a Motherless Child Artie Shaw Fooled Glenn Miller My Devotion Jimmy Dorsey Blue Danube Waltz The Philadelphia Orchestra/Leopold Stokowski Daybreak Jimmy Dorsey (There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover Kay Kyser Sollozos Osvaldo Fresedo By the Light of the Silvery Moon Fats Waller You're in Love With Someone Else Harry James "Murder," He Says Gene Krupa A Zoot Suit (For My Sunday Girl) Bob Crosby My Man Ella Fitzgerald Say "Si, Si" The Andrews Sisters Give Me a 32-20 Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup Sing me a Song of the Islands Betty Grable Lonely Boy Blues Jay McShann and His Orchestra Travelin' Highway Man Tommy McClennan Time Won't Heal My Broken Heart Ted Daffan Que reste-t-il de nos amours Charles Trenet Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album Other Events * February 24: Paul Jones born. * March 25: Aretha Franklin born. * November 27: Jimi Hendrix born. * Arnold Schoenberg composes his piano concerto, op. 42 Premieres * 10 January: Natanael Berg's opera Birgitta * 23 september: Benjamin Britten's Seven sonnets of Michelangelo * 22 november: Benjamin Britten's Hymn to St Cecilia * 5 december: Benjamin Britten's A ceremony of carols Category:Year Category:Years